


Suck my... Blood

by aimingatthesky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hate, Internat, Liebe, Love, M/M, MCR, Multi, Porn, Sex, vampire, y/n
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimingatthesky/pseuds/aimingatthesky
Summary: Als Veronica ein Stipendium für ein geheimnisvolles Internat bekommt, rechnet sie eigentlich mit heißen, mysteriösen Typen und einer Menge Romantik. Stattdessen trifft sie auf Gerard, Frank, Mikey und Ray. Vier absolute Außenseiter, die auf ihr Blut aus sind. Da sie sich aber so gar nicht als Mahlzeit identifiziert,  ist sie gezwungen, einen verhängnisvollen Pakt zu schließen.  Wird sie das Geheimnis hinter Gerards düsterer Vergangenheit lüften? Wird sie ihre Reinheit verlieren? Und was hat es mit Ray´s  Haaren auf sich?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/OFC, frank iero / ofc





	1. Episode 0: Prologue

Triggerwarnung für die Story: PTBS, Gewalt, Sex, Non-Con, Blut, Schimpfwörter, Misshandlung, Panikattacken, Flashbacks, Schlechter Schreibstil, Suizidalität, dumme Witze, dumme Charaktäre, Sarkasmus, evtl. schlechte Rechtschreibung und Grammatik

Disclaimer: Uns gehören keine dieser Leute. Es sind schließlich Menschen. Wir selbst finden uns lustig, das tut uns leid. Lasst Kommentare da. Joa, viel Glück beim Lesen und nehmt das hier nicht zu ernst.

\---

Der Wind zerzaust Veronica´s Haar. Ihr Blick fällt auf ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster ihres Autos. Ein blasses, zerzaustes Mädchen starrt ihr entgegen. Mit zittrigen Händen streicht sie sich ihre unkontrollierbaren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bei dem Gedanken, bald in einem Internat mit einem Haufen mysteriöser Typen gefangen sein und diesen Anblick wohl häufiger zu Gesicht bekommen wird, beißt sie sich auf die Lippe.

Der wolkenverhangene Himmel verdeckt die Sicht auf die Türme des Internats. Sie weiß, dass dort Türme seien müssten, da im Fußraum ihres Autos eine zerknitterte Broschüre der Schule liegt. "..." prangt dort in goldenen Lettern. "Blood conquers all." lautet das Schulmotto. Wie passend für eine Institution deren Sitz aussieht, wie aus einem Dracula-Film.

Sie erklimmt die massiven Marmorstufen und stößt die Flügel der Eingangshalle auf, stößt gegen den noch vorgeschobenen Riegel und entschuldigt sich prompt.

\---

Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck in der Eingangshalle abgestellt hat, schaut sie sich suchend um. Keiner da.  
Ihr Blick fällt auf einen von Fackeln erhellten Korridor. Ihr logischer Menschenverstand verabschiedet sich und sie läuft rein.  
Während sie durch den leeren Korridor streift, erinnert sie sich, dass sie mitten im Schuljahr und mitten am Tag dieser Schule beitritt und sich vermutlich noch alle Schüler im Unterricht befinden. Just in diesem Moment öffnet sich eine Tür und trifft sie im Gesicht. Sofort beginnt ihre Lippe zu Bluten. (Für dummen Witz, unten gucken*) Aus der Tür kommt ein Junge. er hat schwarzes Haar und hat sich mit irgendetwas "Catholic" auf den Hals geschrieben. Natürlich trifft sie sofort auf die Freaks. Ihr Gegenüber starrt sie an, als hätte er noch nie vorher ein Mädchen gesehen. "Äh... Aua?!" Der Junge starrt sie immer noch an. Dann dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwindet wieder in dem Raum.  
Verwundert schüttelt Veronica den Kopf und läuft weiter. Sie hat nicht das Bedürfnis, sich mit dem seltsamen Jungen zu unterhalten. Es ist sowieso besser wenn Ich mich von Schlamassel fern halte, denkt sie, während sie gerade auf dem Weg in den größten Schlamassel ihres Lebens ist.

\---

* "MMMHH WAS IST DAS DENN LECKERES??? KANN ICHS MAL PROBIEREN?!" Der Junge, der vor ihr steht, hat schwarze Haare und trägt einen schwarzen Umhang. Drei weitere Jungs treten aus der offenen Tür. "Gerard, nicht so auffällig! Willst du, dass die neue schon am ersten Tag hinter unser dunkles Geheimnis kommt?!". Der Junge der gesprochen hat, hat schwarze Haare und ein Lippenpiercing. Auch er trägt einen schwarzen Umhang.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem Veronica sich bei den Lehrern gemeldet hatte, wurde ihr ein Zettel mit ihrer Zimmernummer in die Hand gedrückt und sie war wieder auf sich allein gestellt. 666 eine interessante Nummer. Veronica zerrt ihren Koffer hinter sich her, welcher sich prompt öffnet und seinen gesamten Inhalt über den Boden verteilt. Natürlich ist sie in dieser Situation nicht allein. Ein Junge mit einem auffallenden Lippenpiercing hebt grinsend eins ihrer Höschen hoch. Die röte steigt in Veronicas Wangen. Sie greift nach ihrem Höschen, aber ihr Gegenüber steckt es sich süffisant lächelnd in seine Tasche. „Rosa und mit Spitze besetzt fehlt noch in meiner Sammlung.“ Ungläubig schluckt Veronica eine wütende Entgegnung hinunter und macht sich daran, ihr restliches Gepäck wieder zu verstauen. Von Veronicas kühler Reaktion überrascht, verzieht sich der Fremde.  
Als Veronica vor ihrer Zimmertür steht, atmet sie tief durch und stellt fest, dass sie ihren Schlüssel nicht finden kann. Sie muss ihn bei dem Debakel mit dem Koffer verloren haben. Unschlüssig steht sie vor der Tür, bis ihr gewahr wird, dass man ihr nie einen Schlüssel ausgehändigt hat. Versuchsweise drückt sie die Klinke. Die Türklinke fällt ab. „Das passiert manchmal.“ Kommt eine Stimme von hinter ihrem Rücken. Ein dünner Junge mit Brille und Mütze steht hinter ihr. Mit seinen erstaunlich langen Fingern hebt er die Klinke auf und befestigt sie wieder. „Danke“, flüstert Veronica. Der Junge blickt sie an und flüstert ebenfalls „Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn“. Verstört blickt Veronica ihm hinterher, als auch er sich, wie seine beiden Vorgänger in die Schatten verzieht.  
Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem Knarzen. In dem Raum befinden sich fünf Betten von denen nur eins unbenutzt aussieht. Es ist das Bett ganz in der Mitte. Sie legt ihren Koffer darauf ab und lässt sich mit einem Säufzer auf das Bett plumsen. Von der langen Anreise sind ihre Glieder ganz steif. Sie streckt sich und gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Als sie gerade für ein kurzes Nickerchen die Augen schließen möchte, geht die Tür auf. Sie schrickt auf. Im Türrahmen lehnt ein braungelockter Junge. Lächelnd betritt er das Zimmer. „Was willst du hier drin? Und wer bist du überhaupt.“, fragt Veronica entsetzt. „Das ist mein Zimmer.“ Er setzt sich neben sie. „Verspannt?“ möchte er wissen und macht Anstallten, Veronica zu massieren, als sich die Tür erneut öffnet. Die drei Jungs, naja Gestalten trifft es wohl eher, die ihr vorher schon begegnet waren, betreten das Zimmer. „Moment Moment Moment!“, ruft Veronica und springt auf, „Was macht ihr alle hier in meinem Zimmer?! Das ist hier doch ein strenges Internat, sind der Jungs- und der Mädelsflur hier nicht irgendwie getrennt?!“ „Die Schulleitung ist ziemlich liberal eingestellt“, antwortet der braunhaarige, „Ich bin übrigens Ray.“. Er lässt von ihrem Rücken ab und streckt ihr die Hand hin. Zögernd schüttelt Veronica sie. „So. Wie heißt du, Mädchen?“ fragt der Junge, der noch immer ihr Höschen haben muss. „Veronica. Du hast mein Höschen. Ich hätte es gerne zurück, die Dinger sind teuer.“ Stellt sie klar. „Veronica. Hübscher Name.“ Ihre Forderung übergeht er einfach. Der Junge mit der Brille öffnet ihren Koffer und beginnt darin zu wühlen. „Entschuldigung?!“ „Macht nichts.“, antwortet er und fährt fort. „Das ist Mikey“, stellt Ray den seltsamen Jungen vor. „Und das da“, er deutet auf den schwarzhaarigen jungen, der immer noch im Türrahmen steht, „ist Gerard. Wunder dich nicht, er redet mit keinem.“. „Ähm okay“, Veronica ist sichtlich verwirrt: „Und habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Wir alle teilen uns ein Zimmer?“ „Exakt.“, antwortet der immer noch namenlose Junge: „Frank Iero mein Name“, auch er streckt ihr die Hand entgegen. 

\---

Lasst Kommentare da!


	3. Episode 2: Im Zimmer

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	4. Episode 3: Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	5. Episode 4: Initiation und Schmerz

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	6. Episode 5: Gerards Gabe

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	7. Episode 6: Suppe

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	8. Episode 7: Touch yourself

Frank zieht seine Hand zurück: „Dann halt nicht.“ Er dreht sich um und verstaut das Höschen in einer schwarzen Box in seinem Schrank. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung schlägt er die Türen zu. „So. Und jetzt gibt es erstmal Essen.“ Verwirrt sieht Veronica auf die Uhr. „Ich dachte, es gibt erst um Sieben Uhr Essen?“ Alle vier Jungs grinsen sich gegenseitig zu. Plötzlich schießt Gerard auf sie zu. Der unscheinbare, seltsame Junge presst sie auf ihr Bett. Eine kalte Hand fährt über ihr Schlüsselbein und Gänsehaut überzieht ihren ganzen Körper. Weiße Finger schließen sich um ihren Hals und drücken zu. Sie öffnet den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber kein Ton kommt herraus. Langsam schländern die anderen auf sie zu. Veronicas Augen weiten sich. Frank streckt seine Hand aus. „Möchtest du sie noch immer nicht schütteln?“. Panisch und nach Luft ringend schüttelt sie seine Hand. Als sie sie zurückziehen möchte, hält Frank sie fest und leckt über ihre Pulsader. „Guten Appetit, Jungs“. „WAS?! NEIN!“. Tatsächlich halten die Jungs inne.  
Gerard sieht noch immer auf ihr liegend zu ihr hoch. Veronica glaubt, ein teuflisches glänzen in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Er blickt zu Frank, welcher nickt. Langsam lässt er seine Flache Hand ihr Dekoltee herab gleiten. Sie wandert zwischen ihren Brüsten, über ihren Bauch bis zum Bündchen ihrer Hose hinunter. Dann lässt er von ihr ab. An seine Stelle tritt Frank. „Keine Sorge, du wirst gleich sehr Willig sein.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Er öffnet den untersten Knopf ihrer Bluse und schiebt seine Hand darunter. „Ey, nimm deine Pfoten da weg!“. „Bei Pfoten bist du bei mir falsch, Schätzchen.“, schmettert Frank ihren Protest ab. Seine Hände wandern weiter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Er öffnet den Knopf und zieht den Reißverschluss runter. Sein Blick fällt auf die Stickerei in ihrem Schritt. Did I say yes? Frank lacht: „Hatte da jemand eine feministische Phase?“ Wut macht sich in Veronica breit. „Es ist keine Phase, Arschloch.“ Die Jungs fangen an zu lachen. „Zickig ist sie auch noch.“ Stellt Frank fest. Ray legt eine Hand auf Franks Schulter. „Genug.“ Frank schließt die Augen, als müsse er sich beherrschen und gibt Veronica frei.  
Beim Abendessen Sitzen Veronicas Mitbewohner am Hintersten Tisch des Speisesaals. Sie scheinen nicht zu dem Beliebten Teil der Schüler zu gehören. Sie nimmt sich eine Banane, läd sich ein paar Pfannkuchen auf den Teller und gibt en wenig Sirup darüber. Jetzt muss sie nur noch einen Platz finden, an dem sie essen kann. Natürlich ist der einzige Freie Platz an dem Tisch der Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie beschließt, die Banane wieder zurück zu legen und lässt sich an dem Tisch nieder.  
„Vampire also. Das habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht erwartet.“ Die Jungs starren sie an. „Shhhht!“, zischt Frank. „Oh natürlich, es ist euer großes Geheimnis.“, spottet Veronica. Frank sieht wütend zu Ray. „Und du meintest, es sei Genug.“ Veronica verdreht die Augen. „Wieso wollt ihr unbedingt so tun, als ob ihr Vampire seid? Ich dachte, diese Phase hat man in der Grundschule?“ Die Vier zischen sie an. „Wow, okay das reicht, ich esse im Zimmer“. Als sie aufsteht und gehen will, drückt Gerard sie stumm wieder auf ihren Sitz.

\---

Lasst Kommentare da! :)


	9. Episode 8: Besitzverhältnisse

Kapitel 9: Episode 8 Besitzverhältnisse

„Ich gehöre dir?!“ Frank hebt eine Augenbraue. „Hast du gedacht, ich mache das hier weil ich dich so gerne befriedige? Ich meine, klar Das ist schon geil aber Das hier…“ Er streicht über das Sperma welches sich über Veronicas Bauch verteilt hat „Das hier ist der wichtige Teil.“ Frank fährt mit dem Zeigefinger über ihren Körper. Sein Finger hinterlässt dabei runenförmige Spuren in der weißen Flüssigkeit. „FRANK?!“ Er schüttelt konzentriert den Kopf und steckt ihr ihr eigenes Höschen in den Mund. In dem Moment öffnet sich die Tür. Im Türrahmen steht eine Frau in einem Hosenanzug. Ihre grau-blonden Haare trägt sie in einem strengen Knoten. Ihre gesammte Erscheinung schreit „Strenge Sekretärin“. Frank zuckt zusammen und deckt Veronica mit einem Betttuch ab. „MR. IERO! WAS HABE ICH IHNEN GESAGT?!“ Kleinlaut und auf seine Füße starrend erwiedert Frank: „Wenn ich jemanden mit einem Sex-Ritual an mich binde, soll ich die Tür abschließen und die Anderen mitmachen lassen.“ „Exakt. Wieso finde ich also auf meinem Rundgang ihre Mitbewohner auf dem Flurboden kauernd durch das Schlüsselloch spannen?“ Sie öffnet die Tür und die anderen Jungs betreten das Zimmer. Frank verdreht die Augen und nickt. „Meinetwegen, dann macht halt mit.“ Die Frau nickt zufrieden und verlässt das Zimmer. Frank entblößt Veronica wieder und die Jungs ziehen scharf die Luft ein. „Das ist echt verdammt heiß!“ „Können wir underen Liebessaft auch drauf machen?“ „Moment Moment Moment!“, ruft Veronica, welche iihr Höschen wieder ausgespuckt hat, dazwischen. „Was ist das hier für eine Schule?! War das nicht gerade die Schulleiterin?!“ „Doch schon“, antwortet Frank: „Es ist nur so, dass sie uns einfach machen lassen. Ich meine… Wir sind Teenager-Vampire. Wir leben hier schon seit zweihundert Jahren, mittlerweile habt sich das Personal dran gewöhnt und solange die meisten anderen Schüler nichts mitbekommen ist alles knorke.“ Veronica nickt. „Ok. Aber ich bin echt kein Fan von der ganzen Sache und-„ Sie unterbricht sich als Gerard beginnt die Innenseiten Ihrer Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Mikey macht sich an ihren Brüsten zu schaffen und Ray drückt sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen, während Frank sein Werk aus Sperma beendet. „Hey! Das soll keine Orgie werden! Ich habe euch nicht mein Einverständnis gegeben!“, schreit Veronica. Die Jungs sehen alle gleichzeitig von ihren Beschäftigungen auf und grinsen sie an. Frank ergreift zuerst das Wort: „Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder Kleine? Wir können hier machen was wir wollen. Wir sind die Könige dieser Schule!“ „Könige?! Na klar! Ihr seid die seltsamen Nerds, die keiner leiden kann! Die anderen machen sich über euch lustig!“ Frank zuckt zurück als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen presst er hervor: „Das wirst du bereuen. Wenn ich das Ritual beendet habe, wird sowas nicht noch einmal vorkommen.“ Bevor Veronica etwas erwiedern kann, presst Frank seine Hand auf ihren Mund und ihre Nase. Mit der anderen Hand zeichnet er weitere Runen auf ihren Bauch und in ihren Intimbereich. Als seine Finger über ihre Schamlippen streichen, versucht sie ihn abzuschütteln, doch Gerard, der immernoch mit ihren Oberschenkeln beschäftigt ist, und Frank, der mit der anderen Hand ihre Luftzufuhr langsam aber sicher abstellt, verhindern das. „Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch beenden.“ Frank beißt in sein Handgelenk und drückt seinen blutenden Arm gegen Veronicas Lippen. Als Diese nach Luft schnappt, dringt sein Blut unweigerlich in sie ein. Sie Schluckt und augenblicklich beginnt ihr ganzer Körper zu kribbeln. „Was hast du getan?!“ verlangt sie zu wissen. „Du, meine Süße, bist nun unsere Sklavin. Du wirst unsere Lust befriedigen und unseren Durst stillen.“ „WAS?! Nein ich will das ni-“ Sie unterbricht sich. Mit leuchtenden Augen setzt sie sich auf und blickt Frank an: „Mit Freuden Gebieter.“ „Dann beweise es. Lutsch Gerards Schwanz. Sie ihm Dabei in die Augen, wie die Schlampe die du bist.“ Veronica nickt und lässt sich vor Gerard auf ihre Knie sinken. Gerard sieht Frank panisch an und schüttelt den Kopf. Frank packt ihn am Arm. „Du kannst nicht schon wieder kneifen! Jetzt verhalt dich wie ein Mann und lass dich drauf ein!“ Gerard sieht Frank intensiv an und packt Veronicas Haare. Er öffnet den Mund. „Ich habe die Kontolle.“ Dann öffnet er seine Hose und Veronica hat seinen Penis im Gesicht. Willig beginnt Veronica ihr Werk. Gerard kneift die Augen zu und wiederholt diesen Satz wie ein Mantra. „Ich habe die Kontrolle. Ich habe die Kontrolle…“ Frank steht daneben und beobachtet das ganze. Auch Ray und Mikey sehen aufmerksam zu. Als Veronica, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fertig ist und Gerard endlich kommt, bricht er zitternt auf dem Boden zusammen.


	10. Episode 9: Folter und Aftercare

Kapitel 10 Episode 9: Folter und Aftercare  
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Meister?“ Frank schüttelt den Kopf. „Das is das erste Mal, dass er gekommen ist seid er ein Vampir ist. Gute Leistung.“ Mikey flüstert etwas in Franks Ohr. „Meinst du? Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schafft uns Alle gleichzeitig…“ „Alle gleichzeitig was, Gebieter? Ich tue alles was ihr von mir verlangt.“ Gerad zuckt auf dem Boden zusammen. „Stop!“ Ruft er. Er zieht Veronica zu sich und sieht ihr in die Augen. „Kämpf dagegen an.“ Dann zieht er sie an sich und Küsst sie. Seine Zunge dringt in ihren Mund ein und Veronicas Hände vergraben sich in seinen Haaren. Sie kommen sich immer näher, bis Veronica auf seinem Schoß sitzt und sich an ihm reibt. „Komm schon, das willst du doch gar nicht…“ Flüstert Gerard. Veronica zieht sich zurück und blinzelt. „N…nein will ich nicht… Aber Meister, ich meine Frank…“ „Hey!“ unterbricht Frank die beiden. Er reißt Veronica unsanft von Gerard herunter und wirft sie aufs Bett. Dann wendet er sich Gerard zu: „Was soll das?!“ Er zieht ihn auf die Füße und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht. Gerard taumelt Rückwärts und stüzt sich an der Wand ab. Frank folgt seiner Rückwärtsbewegung und hält ihn an der Wand fest. „Immer ruinierst du alles! Ich warne dich!“ Die Gesichter der beiden Jungen sind nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Frank kommt noch ein Stückchen näher. Seine Lippen berühren jetzt fast Gees Ohr. „Wenn das nochmal vorkommt, bist du an ihrer Stelle. Und mir ist egal wie traumatisiert du bist oder sonst was!“ Um seinen Worten nachdruck zu verleihen schlägt Frank Gerards Kopf zum Abschluss gegen die Wand und lässt von ihm ab. Gerard sinkt an der Wand in sich zusammen und lässt Frank gewähren. Frank kommt wieder auf Veronica zu, diese hat sich allerdings aus der Trance befreit und versucht Frank zu schlagen. „Okay.“ Brüllt Frank. „Es macht mir sowieso mehr spaß, wenn du schreist.“ „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, fragt Ray. „Frag lieber, wer von uns als erstes in sie fahren darf. Ich kann sie nicht so kontrollieren, wie andere Sterbliche. Das macht spaß. Und ihr Geruch, Oh Gott dieser süße Duft.“ Er leckt sich über die Lippen. Mikey fummelt an seinem Hosenstall rum. Frank wirft einen mitleidigen Blick auf die Beule in seiner Hose: „Nichts da“. Er grinst und öffnet seine Hose. „Jetzt gehts richtig los“ Er holt Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche. „Mikey, Hol die Telekob-Stange. Ich will wissen, wie lange es dauert, bis sie uns anfleht, sie zu nehmen und sie endlich kommen zu lassen.“ Grinsend fesselt Mikey Veronicas Beine an die Stange. Wie jeder normale Mensch in dieser Situation, wehrt sich Veronica. Das ist leider ein fataler Fehler, da die Teleskopstange sich dadurch verlängert und ihre Beine spreitzt. „Tja“, lacht Frank und fesselt ihre Handgelenke an die Bettpfosten. Frank streicht mit seinen Fingern über Veronicas Dekoltee. Veronica windet sich unter seiner Berührung. Gänsehaut überzieht Veronicas Körper. „So.“ Frank haut auf seinen Oberschenkel und steht auf. Er schiebt einen Vibrator in Veronica und die Jungs verlassen den Raum. „Hey! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht hier lassen! Oh wow…“ Als sich die Vibration verstärkt windet Veronica sich. Auf dem Flur klappt Ray einen Laptop auf und macht ein paar Klicks. Auf dem Bildschirm öffnet sich eine Live-Aufnahme des Zimmers. Frank beugt sich über Rays Schulter und sagt: „Na dann lassen wir es mal krachen“ Aus seiner tasche zieht er eine Fernbedienung. Er drückt auf einen Knopf und die Jungs beobachten wie sich Veronica in ihren Fesseln krümmt. „Ich kann ihre Erregung bis hier draußen riechen…“ Seufzt Mikey und richtet seine Hose, die um seinen Schritt etwas eng wird. Frank streicht gedankenverloren durch Gerards Haar, während er die Vibration weiter erhöht. Gerard lehnt sich in die Berührung und schließt die Augen. „Auf in die nächste Runde“, flüstert Frank mit einem leichten Grinsen. Er drückt einen anderen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und die Szenerie auf dem Bildschirm verändert sich. Der Ausdruck auf Veronicas Gesicht wandelt sich von Erregung zu Schmerz, als ihr Körper beginnt unkonntrolliert zu zucken und sich zu verkrampfen. Durch die Türen hören die Jungs gedämpfte Schreie, als Frank einen weiteren Knopf drückt. „Ich will hören wie sie mich anfleht“ sagt Frank und löst seine Finger aus Gerards Haaren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lässt er die übrigen Jungen auf dem Flur mit dem Laptop zurück und betritt das Zimmer, die Fernbedienung locker in der Hand. Als er sich Veronica nähert spürt er das knistern der Elektriität, die von ihrem Intimbereich ausgeht. Tränen fließen über Veronicas Wangen. „Au…“ In gepielter Sympathie kniet Frank sich neben das Bett und ist nun auf Augenhöhe mit Veronica. Er leckt über ihre Wange und genießt sie salzigen Tränen. „Was hast du denn?“ fragt er unschuldig. Er drückt erneut auf die Fernbedienung und die Elektrizität entlockt Veronica einen gequälten Schrei. „Bitte! Bitte hör auf…! Ich flehe dich an, ich kann das nicht ertragen. Ich tue alles aber… Es tut so weh, Das ist zu viel… Bitte!“ „Alles?“, fragt Frank mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Ja, nur mach das es aufhört!“ „Okay…“, Frank drückt einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung und der Vibrator schaltet sich aus. Weder Vibrationen, noch Stromschläge gehen mehr von ihm aus. Frank dreht sich um und öffnet seinen Kleiderschrank. Er tut einen Moment lang so als würde er etwas suchen, um Veronica einen Moment Ruhe zu gönnen. Dann greift er zielstrebig nach einem kleinen Kleiderbündel. Er dreht sich wieder zu ihr um und hält ihr die Kleider unter die Nase. „Ich will, dass du das morgen trägst. Von morgens bis abends und auch im Unterricht. Dann werde ich fürs erste auf Stromschläge verzichten. Na wie klingt das?“ Veronica legt den Kopf schief. „W… was ist das?“ Möchte sie wissen. Ihre Stimme zittert und ihr ganzer Körper ist berührungsempfindlich. „Sag einfach ja und ich beende das Ganze hier.“ Rät ihr Frank. „Ja, ich werde Das da den ganzen Tag tragen.“ In Veronicas Stimme findet sich keine Kraft mehr. Frank lächelt aufmunternt: „Na dann ist ja alles gut“. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten durchquert er das Zimmer und holt die anderen Jungen rein. Dann kehrt er zurück zu Veronica und zieht unendlich langsam den Vibrator aus ihr heraus. Währenddessen lösen Ray und Mikey ihre Fesseln und Gerard bringt ihr eine Decke um sich zu bedecken. Veronica zittert am ganzen Körper. „Lass ein Bad für sie ein, Ray.“ Frank streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das hast du toll gemacht…“ flüstert er. Gerard massiert die Stellen an denen sie gefesselt war und dann trägt Frank sie zur Badewanne. Langsam setzt er sich mit Veronica hinein, dass er noch angezogen ist scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Veronicas Rücken lehnt gegen seine Brust und ihr Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig wäscht er den Schweiß und das Sperma von ihrer Haut. „Dein Körper ist noch so empfindlich…“ Haucht er und streicht vorsichtig über ihre Brüste. „Möchtest du, dass Gerard sich um dein Bedürfnis kümmert? Dabei ginge es nur um dich und deine Befriedigung.“ Murmelt Frank und küsst ihren Scheitel. Vorsichtig, aus Angst Frank mit einer falschen bewegung zurück in das Monster zu verwandeln, mit dem sie es gerade noch zu tun hatte, schüttelt sie den Kopf. Mikey kommt herein. Respektvoll wendet er den Blick von Victorias nacktem Körper ab. „Ich habe dir Tee und Schokolade gebracht.“ Immer noch wegschauend stellt er ein Tablett auf dem Badewannenrand ab und verlässt das Zimmer. Ruhige Musik beginnt im Hintergrund zu spielen. Mit einem Schnipsen von Franks Fingern entzünden sich einige Kerzen. Erschöpft driftet Veronica in den Schlaf.


	11. Episode 10: Das Outfit

Kapitel 11: Episode 10: Das Outfit

Am nächsten Morgen wacht Veronica in ihrem Bett auf. Jemand hat ihr ihren Pyjama angezogen und ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Auf die Wunden stellen wurde Lotion aufgetragen und auf dem Nachttisch steht ein Glas Wasser. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wirken wie ein böser Traum. Ist das wirklich alles passiert? Veronica ist kurz davor das Geschehene als Hirngespinst abzutun, bis Frank lächelnd in der Tür steht. Sein Anblick lässt ihre Erinnerungen schrecklich real werden. Er lehnt sich lässig in den Türrahmen und legt den Kopf schief. „Dein Outfit liegt im Badezimmer. Ich werde dann hier warten und dich zum Frühstück begleiten.“ Ein süffisantes Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Lippen und Er beobachtet wie Veronica ins Bad läuft. Als sie das Bad betritt, schließt sie die Tür hinter sich und lässt sich mit einem Seufzen dagegen sinken. Also doch kein Traum… Sie könnte sich einfach hier verbarikadieren und nie wieder herraus kommen. Doch ihr knurrender Magen macht ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Veronica gibt sich geschlagen und lässt ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Auf dem Badezimmerschrank liegt ein haufen Stoff. Als sie ihn näher betrachtet, erkennt sie, dass es sich um eine Schuluniform handelt. Das outfit würde selbst in einem Brittney Spears Video anstößig wirken und noch etwas fällt ihr auf: Die Jungs haben vergessen, ihr Unterwäsche bereitzulegen. Ergeben zieht sie die Uniform an. Der Karorock bedeckt kaum ihren Schritt und das Oberteil ist komplett durchsichtig. Veronica wundert sich, dass Frank ihr überhaupt Kleidung gegeben hat, da sie sich bei jeder Bewegung vor der gesammten Schule entblößen würde. Sie gibt sich geschlagen und will gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als ihr eine Aufschrift auf dem Rücken des „Oberteils“ auffällt. „Eigentum von Frank“ Dieses Detail schockt sie jetzt auch nicht mehr und sie ergibt sich ihrem Schicksal. Sie öffnet die Tür und stämmt die Hände in die Hüften und dreht sich zu Frank. „Ihr habt die Unterwäsche vergessen!“ Frank mussterte sie von oben bis unten. „Easy accsess würde ich sagen“, sagt Frank und dreht Veronica schwungvoll um. Er presst sie gegen eine Wand. Durch die leicht vorgebeugte Position entblößt sich Veronicas Hinterteil und Frank öffnet seinen Hosenstall. Aber anstatt in sie einzudringen, Kniet er sich hin und Veronica spürt seinen Atem an ihrer Vagina. Er dreht sie abrupt um und Streichelt über ihre Oberschenkel. Er drückt ihre Beine auseinander und leckt über ihre Klitoris. „Ich muss dich nur kurz…“ Veronica stöhnt auf und Frank stellt sich wieder hin. Er greift in seine Tasche und holt einen Analplug herraus. Er zerrt Veronica zu einem Stuhl und legt sie über seinen Schoß. Er streichelt über ihren Hintern und haut darauf. Er hält den Analplug vor ihren Mund. „Leck dran. Oder ich steck ihn dir trocken rein.“ „Hör auf! Ich trage doch schon das beschissene Outfit!“, schreit Veronica und versucht sich zu wehren. Sie strampelt, boxt und tritt um sich. Doch Frank lässt sich nicht beirren und hält sie mit eisernem Griff fest: „Letzte Chance. Leck. Ihn. Ab.“ Verpnica öffnet den Mund und Frank schiebt den Plug in ihren Mund. „Siehst du.“ Er stößt den Plug ein paar mal in ihren Mund und zieht ihn dann herrus. Dann hält er den Plug gegen ihren Hintern. “Frank bitte, ich hatte sowas noch nie drinnen… Und der ist viel zu groß. Das wir weh tun!“, fleht Veronica. Aus Angst schießen ihr Tränen in die Augen, doch Frank zeigt kein Erbarmen. Er lehnt sich vor und hält den Plug nochmal vor ihr Gesict. „Aber ich hab ihn extra für dich geholt. Schau dir den Edelstein an, du wirst so hübsch damit aussehen. Zum anbeißen regelrecht.“ Er grinst und lässt seine Zähne über ihren Hals wandern. Dann, ohne vorwarnung, stößt er den Plug in sie. Veronica schreit vor Schmerzen auf, als das Metall ihr Poloch weitet. Mit einem Grinsen beigt sich Frank zu ihr herunter und flüstert ihr zuckersüß ins Ohr: „Schlechte Nachrichten Kleine. Er steckt noch nicht tief genug drin.“ Sie windet sich in seinem Griff. „Es tut weh..“ Franks Schaft drückt gegen ihren Bauch und verrät, dass ihn das ganze anmacht. „Ich weiß. Shhh. Shhh. Deshalb mache ich das. Es macht mich geil, wenn ich dir schmerzen bereiten kann.“ „Du bist doch krank!! Dann such dir irgendeine Hure, die du für sowas bezahlen kannst! Ich will das nicht!“, brüllt Veronica ihn an. „Na na, `ronica. So reden wir aber nicht über ehrenhafte Sexarbeiterinnen“, tadelt Frank und schiebt den Plug aufreibend langsamm tiefer in Veronica. Sie stöhnt auf. „Siehst du, schon vorbei.“ Er tätschelt ihre Wange. Dann stellt er sie auf die Beine und gibt ihr einen Klaps, welcher den Analplug erschüttert Veronuca stolpert und hält sich an Frank fest. „Jetzt geht es zum Frühstück. Die anderen haben eine Überraschung für dich.“ „Ich hasse Überraschungen“, wimmert Veronica.


	12. Episode 11: The show must go on oder Ice Ice Baby

Kapitel 12 Episode 11: The show must go on oder Ice Ice Baby  
Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal versucht Veronica verzweifelt sich zu bedecken, doch ihr Rock rutscht bei jedem Schritt hoch und bleibt an dem Edelstein des Analplugs hängen. „Frank… Bitte… Ich will nicht, dass die Anderen mich so sehen…“ Frank schiebt sich in den speisesaal und ignoriert Veronicas Bitte. Die gesammte Halle starrt sie an, als sie ihren Weg zum Tisch der Jungs geht. „Heb den Kopf, Veronica. Du musst dich nicht schämen.“ Am Tisch angekommen zögert Veronica. „Was denn jetzt schon wieder?!“ „Ich kann mich mit dem Ding doch auf nichts hartes setzen…!“ „Dann bleib stehen und präsentier allen deinen wunderschönen Aufzug.“ Langsam setzt sich Veronica auf die Holzbank. Sie verkrampft sich vor Schmerzen, als sie mit ihrem Gewicht auf dem Analplug sitzt. Frank stellt einen Teller vor sie. „Hier. Iss das.“ Veronica verzieht das Gesicht: „Was ist das?“ Eine Hand legt sich um Veronica. „Ach Frank, sei doch nicht so hart zu ihr.“ Sagt Mikey und zieht Veronica auf seinen Schoß. „Besser so?“ Da sie nun nicht mehr auf der harten Bank sitzt, ist es wirklich besser und sie nickt. „Also, was ist das?“ Frank grinst. „Müsli….“ Veronica hebt eiene Augenbraue. „Müsli mit was genau…?“ Fragt sie und schiebtsich einen Löffel in den Mund. „Sperma.“ Sofort spuckt sie das Essen wieder aus. „Ihr seid widerlich!“ „Frank!“, sagt Ray bestürzt: „Sie braucht doch Kraft wenn sie eure Spielchen durchhalten soll. Hier“. Er schiebt Veronica ein paar Scheiben Toast hin und ohne noch weitere Fragen zu stellen, beginnt sie zu essen. Als sie aufgegessen hat, hebt Frank sie von Mikeys Schoß und Platziert sie auf dem Tisch. Er drängt sich zwischen ihre Beine. „Ich hab n bisschen nachgeforscht. Du warst Cheerleader.“ Seine Lippen streifen ihr Ohr, „Nicht bewegen.“ Flüstert er. Dann wendet er sich der Halle zu und erhebt seine Stimme. „Ich habe eine kleine Unterhaltung für euch organisiert! Let the show begin…!“ Alle Blicke richten sich auf die Beiden. Veronica würde vor lauter Scham am liebsten im Boden versinken: „Bitte Frank, wenigstens nicht hier! Ich will das nicht! HÖR AUF!“ Hoffnungsvoll sieht sich Veronica in der Halle nach Hilfe um, doch keiner scheint ein Interessse daran zu haben. Zum Teil lachend und sich über sie lustig machend, zum Teil verwirrt und überrascht nähern sich die anderen Schüler und glotzen die beiden an. Fr“ank zwingt Veronica in einen Spagat und Präsentiert sie der Menge. „Wer sie als erstes zum Orgasmus bringt…“ Verkündet Frank, „Der Darf ihren Mund benutzen.“ Geschockt starren die Schüler ihn an. Langsam löst sich einer der Schüler aus der Gruppe und öffnet seine Hose. „Nein“, sagt Frank und hält ihn zurück. „Nur mir den Fingern.“ Der Fremde verdreht die Augen und Schlägt Veronica. „Lass mich die kleine Nutte doch einfach ficken. Was ist sie schon wert?!“ fragt er und streicht mit der Spitze seines errigierten Penis über Veronicas öffnung. Veronica wimmert und schüttelt den Kopf. „WEG VON IHR!“, brüllt Frank und wirft sich auf ihn. Gerard hingegen zieht seine Jacke aus und wickelt sie um Veronica. Er hebt sie hoch und trägt sie aus der Halle. Frank hält kurz inne und sieht Gerard hinterher, dann widmet er sich wieder dem Typen und verprügelt ihn. Obwohl er nicht so aussieht hat der Typ kein Chance. Die Jungs folgen ihnen und holen sie an der Zimmertür ein. Frank hat Blut an den Fingern und leckt es ab. „Wo wir nun schon mit dem Jungfräulichkeits Zeug gespielt haben, können wir auch weiter machen.“ Sagt er kallt. „Ich muss meine Wut rauslassen.“ „Lass sie nur am Leben“, mumelt Mikey halb sarkastisch, halb ehrlich besorgt. Dann stürmt Frank ins Zimmer und schmeißt Gerard raus. Frank wirft Veronica aufs Bett und fesselt sie an das Bett. Dann geht er ins Bad und wäscht sich die Hände. „Wer weiß, was der für krankheiten hatte, du solltest dich ja nicht anstecken.“ Dann kommt er zurück in den Raum. „Frank… Nimm wenigstens dieses Ding aus mir raus.“, sagt Veronica matt. Frank schüttelt nur abwesend den Kopf. Gedankenverloren holt Frank einen Eiswürfel aus einem Eisfach im Kleiderschrank. Er zieht ihr ihr Oberteil aus und fährt mit dem Eiswürfel über ihre Brüste. Er sieht zu wie Veronicas Nippel hart weden und sich Gänsehaut über ihren Körper ausbreitet. Der Eiswürfel hinterlässt eine nasse spur auf ihrem Körper und Frank fährt sie mit den Lippen nach. Dann bewegt er den Eiswürfel immer weiter nach unten, bis er ihn schließlich auf ihre Klitoris drückt. Das Eis ist so klat, dass es weh tut und Veronica quietscht auf. Frank weicht von ihr zurück und lässt den Eiswürfel zwischen ihren Schamlippen schmelzen. Er nimmt sich einen weiteren Eiswürfel und dringt damit in sie ein. Dann steht er auf und geht zum schrank. Er fährt mit den Fingern über die vielen spielzeuge und entscheidet sich mit einem Grinsen. Er dreht sich wieder zu ihr um, in der Hand hält er einen Dildo, der seltsam mechanisch aussieht. Langsam kommt Frank auf sie zu. „Weißt du, was das ist?“ Ohne auf eie Antwort zu warten fährt er fort „Das ist etwas, das dich auf meinen Schwanz vorbereiten wird. Du musst geweitet werden.“ Ohne große Umwege Schiebt er den Dildo in ihren Mund. Veronica würgt und Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen. Frank wartet noch einen Moment, bis Veronica die Luft wirklich knapp wird und zieht den nun angefeuchteten Dildo wieder aus ihrem Mund. „Du musst jetzt ehrlich zu mir sein, Babe. Hattest du schon mal was da unten drin?“ Veronica schüttelt den Kopf und entlockt Frank damit ein Lachen. „Dann wird das hier jetzt weh tun. Sehr unangenehm für dich, dafür um so geiler für mich. Versuch dich zu entspannen.“ Veronica zieht scharf die Luft ein, als Frank den Dildo in sie einführt. „Das war gar nicht so schlimm“, murmelt Veronica. „Noch“, Frank grinst und betätigt einen Knopf am Ende desE Dildos, das noch aus ihr herausragt. Mit einem Ruck weitet sich der Dildo. Veronica schreit auf. Es fühlt sich an als würde sie von innen heraus zerreißen. „Frank!!! Bitte, ich kann das nicht!“ Vor der Tür werden die Jungs unruhig. Zögerlich klopft Ray an die Tür. „Du hast gesagt, dass du sie nicht kaputt machen wirst…!“ Erinnert Ray ihn. Ein Schnauben entfährt Frank und er zieht den geweiteten Dildo aus Veronica herraus. Sie schreit auf und ein Wenig Blut ist an dem Dildo. „Das war es mit deinem Jungfernhäutchen.“ Sagt Fank schulterzuckend und leckt das Blut ab. Dann stoppt er und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Das ist nicht nur Blut…. Du bist Feucht… Das ganze macht dich an…!“ Veronica verzieht das Gesicht: „Das sind natürliche körperliche Reaktionen! Dafür kann ich nichts!“ Frank öffnet seine Hose. „Aber ich kann es auch spüren, ´ronica. Ich bin ein Vampir, schon vergessen? Ich kann deine Erregung praktisch schmecken.“


End file.
